Who is afraid of a bookworm?
by bastet-sachmet
Summary: [Sequel to Payback] Mozzie comes to Neal to apologize for drugging Rebecca and they end up debating with Peter if Rebecca is more than he seems to be.


_Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Everything belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA Networks._

_Please Read and Review._

* * *

Neal sat at a canvas when the door went open without knocking. Because of the lack of High Heels clicking on the floor he knew it must be Mozzie and cleaned his brush before he turned around.  
"What's up?"  
"Mon frère, we really need to talk."  
"I thought that since you walk into the lion's den."  
Mozzie blinked confused a couple of times.  
"Doesn't matter. We need to talk about Rebecca."  
"Did you find out she is a spy for the Chinese?" Neal teased his friend.  
"What? No, don't be hilarious. She is a damn evil genius."  
"I know."  
"Excuse me?"  
"One of those things you don't want to know."  
"Oh gosh, do you two can't think straight anymore? Is everything naughty?"  
"Not everything but I guess you are the reason she suddenly knows how to free herself out of cuffs?"  
"That's why she wanted to know? I need wine..."  
Mozzie went to help himself and sat down with a theatrically air.  
"Is it me or do you start to drink more?"  
"You are seriously asking?"  
"I am asking myself more what brought you here."  
"I wanted to apologize."  
"You should apologize to her."  
"I did and she understands but we really shouldn't underestimate her. She is dangerous."  
"Because she manged it to make you seriously drunk?"  
"I refuse to answer this."  
"Don't take this too serious, Moz. It was her revenge for drugging her."  
"Non the less. This bookworm is more than she appears to be. I guess it's true what they say about red heads."  
"Care to fill me in? And you call her bookworm? I never saw you without a newspaper or a book."  
"When I say this it's a compliment contrary to average society. To come back to red heads: you never heard the saying those are dangerous?"  
"What is probably a left over because of the witch hunts."  
"Hmm, this could be."  
Thoughtfully Mozzie took a sip but before he could say something again the door went open again and Peter barked in much to everyone's surprise.  
"Neal, if I ever said Rebecca is good for your I take it back right now."  
"What happened?"  
"What happened? She met with Elle this afternoon," Peter answered dramatically.  
"I don't see the problem, suit. Women use to do this, it's socially accepted."  
"That's not the point. I really don't want to know what they talked about but when I came home Rebecca was just leaving and had this smug smile on her face I know way to well from you."  
"Hey, I am offended." Neal protested.  
"You know what I mean."  
"Still not getting your point, suit."  
"When she left she didn't say my name she said Mr Magic Hands. And I guess I don't want to know what kind of book that was she left for Elle to read."  
"Don't overreact, Peter. She is just a book scholar."  
"Yeah and you are just an CI and I am the king of England."  
"Actually the British Empire is ruled by queens," Mozzie corrected him but kept silent the moment Peter shot him a dirty look.  
"Neal, what do you know about a book in red velvet?"  
"Red velvet? About that size?" Neal formed a middle sized square with his hands.  
"Yeah, that's it."  
"Didn't this rest on your book shelf since a few weeks, mon frère?"  
"It did."  
Mozzie and Neal looked at each other both wearing the same knowing smile. The door went open again and Rebecca stepped in loaded with pizza. She tilted her head with this sweet innocent look she usually wears. Only her eyes showed that gleam of mischief Neal learned to be aware of.  
"Oh, if I knew we would be a group tonight I would have bought something else."  
Peter looked at her utterly speechless. Mozzie rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his wine. Only Neal needed to bite his tongue.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Wrong way to put it," Neal informed.  
"Who says I didn't mean it?"  
"What?" the other two men asked with big eyes.  
"Calm down, guys. It was a joke. I really think I need to work on that," Rebecca frowned.  
"Not really, it's too funny. "  
"So am I interrupting something?"  
"Not at all. I think I should go."  
"Yeah, me too. Face what ever Elizabeth comes up with."  
Only a moment later Neal and Rebecca were alone.  
"You are really a miracle of nature."  
"Why?"  
"You really gave Elle your copy of the Kama Sutra?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Just asking. You brought pizza?"  
"Stating the obvious. No, it's pasta hidden in a pizza box. Of course it's pizza."  
"Sounds perfect."  
"What was this gathering about?"  
"They are overreacting."  
"Overreacting?"  
"Yeah, they discover the other facets of your character."  
"Poor them. Must be really a shock."  
"And you and Elle?"  
"She wanted a first hand report about that hotel we spend the weekend at recently. One of her costumers wants to marry there."  
"So you brought the book along for …...?"  
Rebecca got a fit of laughter.  
"Just to annoy and frighten Peter. That was for keeping you longer than necessary at work the last week."  
"I should make a mental not to never mess up with you."  
"Would be healthier. You and Mozzie are getting along again?"  
"Yeah, even if he's scared of you now because you made him drunk."  
"I can live with that. That will teach him to know it better the next time."  
Rebecca giggled impish what made Neal look at her suspicious.  
"What is that about?"  
"Nothing. He just told a lot I can blackmail him with if I ever need to."  
"He is right, you are an evil genius."  
"No, I don't have a white cat."


End file.
